


Autumn

by apatheticpunkhippie



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Self-Insert, don't look at me ok, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticpunkhippie/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall is here and I am excited and I'm making Pitch celebrate with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired and motivated to do a thing after not posting anything on here for like over a year or so. So here have a cute thing I did.

AJ giggled as he ran through the chilled air, arms spread out to the sides as leaves crunched under his Vans. He smiled at the beautiful colors of Autumn that surrounded him, breathing in the smells associated with the season. Behind him, Pitch trailed along quietly, admiring the sights as well as AJ with adoration. AJ then spun around before falling onto his back and into the leaves. He closed his eyes, smile never leaving his face, as he took in the feeling of Fall.

He heard Pitch's footsteps approach and stop by his head. Looking up, the Boogeyman was staring down at him with a small smile. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Very." AJ replied, his voice full of cheer. Pitch gave a huff of laughter before offering a hand to him. The smaller male gripped it and was pulled up with ease before being pulled into a light embrace. He smiled and returned it, nuzzling his face into Pitch's chest, reveling in the warmth it always promised him with.

"Are you sure you're not getting too cold?" Pitch asked with slight concern. "I can always add a shadow sweater on you."

AJ shook his head. "Mm-mm. I'm okay. I've been anticipating Fall all year for whatever reason, and I just kinda wanna feel it right now." He looked up at him with wide eyes and a smile. Pitch returned with a grin before reaching down to kiss him.

"Alright. Just remember I'm here if you need one." He breathed onto his chilled lips.

AJ nodded. "Mkay~." He pulled away from Pitch, reaching down to grasp his hand with his own and began to walk along the colorful forest once more, Pitch happily in tow.


End file.
